What Are Friends For?
by imnoaingeal
Summary: Friends Kevin, Paige, and Jessica (OC) are hanging out between towns/shows. A secret is shared, and a new love blooms. *Author note: Just starting to get back to writing, so any feedback is appreciated.*


Rooms were all booked ahead of time, so everyone knew who was rooming with who. Since a group of you didn't work Tuesday night, you took off to the next town to have some fun before Wednesday. Lucky for you, your best friend Kevin, and your room mate Paige, would be with you. Kevin's room mate, Seth, whom you've had your eyes on, would be arriving later Tuesday night since he was needed for the Tuesday taping.

After checking into the rooms, all of you got ready for a much needed night out. Everyone met up in the lobby of the hotel and headed out to a local bar for some fun. Kevin bought you a drink, knowing you need it, and you all sat down to talk & relax. As the drinks kept coming, the conversation switched from fun & relaxed to naughty. Since you were still the "new girl," having only been there about 4 months, most of the conversation was directed at you.

"Oh come on, you have to have your eyes on someone!?" Paige was adamant, wanting all the details.

"No. I swear. There's..there's no one." As you look away, blushing.

"Bullshit! There is too or you wouldn't have stuttered!"  
Kevin comes back with yet another drink, a full bottle of tequila, and a shot glass for everyone. He pours each of you a shot, and hands out the drinks. Setting the bottle in the middle so you can each pour your own as you want them. You down the shot, and the drink, faster than he can get them on the table.

Kevin looks at you, knowing what's next. He knows how you get when you drink, and can tell it's going to be one of those nights where you push your limit and say things you'll probably regret. Though, you know he'll be there to take care of you too. He may seem mean in the ring, but he is really a big teddy bear, and the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Jessica...Don't do anything stupid now."  
"N-No. If sh-she wants to know, I-I'll tell her!"

"Jess..."

"Shhh..K-Kevin. P-Paige..Y-You really wanna know wh-who I have my eyes on? Who I find hot as hell? It's..It's Seth. Okay?"

Paige gasps, almost in complete shock. Even Kevin's eyes widened.

"Seth?! As in, MY room mate Seth?!"

"Yes! He's sweet, and determined, and sexy, and funny." You let you a sigh picturing him standing there in the ring. "He just so beautiful. His eyes, his smile, his gorgeous hair."

"Okay..Okay..We get it. Geez Jess, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long long time. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Kevin is right, you haven't had a genuine smile from a man in a long time.

"He is single again you know." Paige adds, almost 'matter of fact' like, with a wink.

You pour yourself another shot, and down it. Pouring another, you scoff, "I'm not his type. He likes the punk style, and video games." Taking another shot, and pouring a 4th for yourself. "What would he find interesting about a southern country girl who loves the outdoors?" You down the shot, and just kind of stare off into space.

The wheels in Kevin's head started spinning. He knew you'd never risk being in a room alone with Seth, let alone talk to him about how you feel. Kevin knew you well though, and he knew he hadn't seen your eyes light up like that about a guy in several years. Sure, you've had boyfriends off and on, but never that sparkle like you had when you talked about Seth. He knew what he had to do & he enlisted Paige to help.  
As the bar closed, you could barely stand, let alone walk to your room. Paige and Kevin helped you, but instead of going to your room, they took you to Kevin & Seth's room. Kevin wasn't just your best friend, but he was like a brother to you. Plus, it would make it easier for him to implement his plan to get you & Seth alone. Kevin and Paige helped you to stay standing as you stripped down to just a bra & underwear. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out cold.

The next morning, Kevin was awake and out of the room before you woke up. He made a point to be up early, and leave a couple notes. See, he knew something you didn't. He knew Seth felt similar about you, as you felt about him. So he woke up early, before Seth arrived, and wrote a note for you leaving it on the side table by your head, with some water & Excedrin for the headache he knew you'd have. Then he headed off with Paige to kill some time.

Seth showed up, walking into the room and setting his bag on the floor. He found you still sleeping, in his bed, and though he was confused, he let it go. Seeing you stirring a little in the bed, so he cleared his throat loud enough for you to hear. Startled by the sound, you sat up in the bed. You could feel your face turning red seeing who was standing there.  
"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Your eyes widen, looking down realizing you're only wearing a bra & panties still.

"Oh..Umm..Y-Yea. S-Sorry about that. I guess it was a long night." You quickly pull the blanket up to cover. Glancing at the side table, looking for your phone, you spot a note, some water, and some Excedrin. You smile a little, Kevin knows you so well. You take a couple pills quick, hearing Seth dig in his bag. Setting the cup back down, you notice the note.

 _Jess,_

 _I love you like a sister, but you're being ridiculous._

 _Seth likes you just as much as you like him, so tell_

 _him the truth! Plus, we're not letting you back into_

 _your room until you do._

 _Kevin_

You let out a sigh as you crumple the paper & toss it in the trash can. How could they do this to you. Don't they know how shy you are? Of course they do. That's why they knew this was the only way to accomplish what needed to be done.

"So, um, h-how was the show last night?"

"Not bad. Seems you had a good night though, huh?"  
You blush. "Y-Yea, it was fun. Th-Though I guess I said somethings I probably shouldn't have."

"Oh? Like what?"

"N-Nothing important" You mumble as you turn away.

"Look, Jess, I think we need to talk. I've been meaning to for a while now."

You could feel your breath catch. Did he already know? Did Kevin tell him? No, he wouldn't. Would he?

"W-We do? About what?"

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

"Y-You have?" You cheeks blush again as you look away.

"Yea, I have. And to be honest, I probably look at you the same way."

"Seth..."

"No. Just, listen a minute, okay?"

You nod silently.

"I know you've been hurt in the past, but I don't know your story, though I'd love to. I know you know mine. Everyone does basically. I don't want to get hurt again. But I feel like, I need to tell you or it's going to haunt me. I think you are beautiful, sweet, caring...you're-you're perfect. I just feel like you want nothing to do with me. You always avoid me, we never talk, we never make eye contact..." His voice trails off.

"Seth...I.."

"No..No, I get it. Don't worry. I'll go, and we'll pretend like nothing was ever said. I promise. I just felt like I needed to tell you how I felt at least, so I could walk away without regret." With that, he turned to walk to the door.

Just as his hand reached the handle, you found your voice to speak. "Seth. Wait. Please, don't leave."

He looked back at you, hesitant, curious. "Why not?"

"B-Because. I need to talk to you too." You pat the bed next to you. "Please?"

Gently taking his hand, you look into his eyes. "Kiss me."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

Without anymore hesitation, he leans down to meet your lips. You watch as his eyes close, and his shoulders relax. Happily, you match his relaxed demeanor and lean into his kiss.

Gently pulling back, you look into his eyes. "Seth, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For, making you feel like I was avoiding you, or that I didn't like you. That wasn't the case at all. In fact, it is just the opposite. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you."

"What would ever make you think that?"

"Like you said, I know your story. I've seen the girls you've dated, or had your eye on. I'm nothing like them."

"Jess, that doesn't mean anything. Clearly they weren't all that great for me."

You laugh a little, knowing he's right.

"Look, let's not worry about the past, okay? Let's just, focus on the future."

"I like that idea." You lay your head on his shoulder, as he wraps his arm around you.

Together, you lie back on the bed, and close your eyes slowly drifting back to sleep. You hear the door open a while later, and open your eyes slowly to see Kevin looking over at you.

"So, I guess you two talked."

You smile, feeling Seth's arms pull you close as he sleeps.

"Yes Kevin. Yes we did. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I only want to see my 'sister' happy." And with that, he walks back out as you drift back to sleep in Seth's arms.


End file.
